


tonight you belong to me

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Kinda, M/M, POV Second Person, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Timothy Howard Sold His Soul, at least for chapter 2, idek ok my hand slipped ok, low-key inspired by season 2, now he's a living lie detector, something he has in common with our favourite disaster anti-christ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: “forgive me, father, for i have sinned,” he says, sounding bored.timothy thinks he wouldn’t have needed to sell his soul in order to find out this boy was lying, only pretending to be asking for forgiveness.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Timothy Howard
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“forgive me, father, for i have sinned,” he says, sounding bored.  
timothy thinks he wouldn’t have needed to sell his soul in order to find out this boy was lying, only pretending to be asking for forgiveness.  
“that’s not what you’re here for, son.”  
“then refrain from calling me son, daddy.”  
timothy clears his throat, ignoring the painfully obvious provocation. “what are you here for?”  
“i thought you and daddy know-it-all where best bros? why don’t you ask him?“  
“that’s not how it works.“  
“then how does it work? explain it to me, pretty please?“  
“i cannot explain god, nor can i explain prayer. both of these things are experiences and way beyond words.“  
“that’s a nice way of saying i have no idea what i’m talking about.“  
“you’re not here to talk about god, you’re here to mock him, and everyone who believes in him.“  
“maybe so. what are you gonna do about it, daddy? kick me out, like every other man in my life?“  
“is this why you’re here?“  
michael shrugs. “if that’s what you’d like to believe.“


	2. Chapter 2

when they see you with michael langdon they warn you about him.  
“he’s not a man of god,“ they say.  
“he proved himself,“ you reply.  
what do you mean by this, they do not dare to ask.  
you mean the way he acts like an irritated cat when you touch his hair, or his neck for that matter.  
you mean the way you feel his breath hitch and his pulse quicken when you kiss him.  
you mean the way he tenses up when you touch him in a way that can only be described as sin.


End file.
